The Breakfast Bunch
The Breakfast Bunch is the 1st episode of Season 3, and the 3rd episode overall of Victorious. The episode scored 3.9 million viewers. Background This episode is a parody of the 1985 film The Breakfast Club about teenagers who get stuck in Saturday detention. Plot Tori, Robbie, Cat, André, Beck, and Jade ended up in detention on a Saturday because Robbie was choking on a pretzel, causing them all to be late to a class. After arriving in detention, Tori asks a question about who's in charge of detention. Her friends explain that the Hollywood Arts' vice principal, Mr. Dickers, is in charge of detention. After Mr. Dickers arrives, he loudly directs them to detention. They are forced to stay in the library all day. Their phones get taken away from them (and placed in a box right next to where they are sitting) and only get tuna salad for lunch. He leaves the library and rarely comes back. They soon become hungry, causing Tori to call Trina to leave a pack of tacos in her locker. The gang sneak into the hallway, while Tori retrieves the packet of tacos from her locker. Mr. Dickers is wandering the halls, but the gang is trying to get back to the library without being caught by him. They soon stop when they come across a wet floor. Tori decides to distract Mr. Dickers so the others can get back to the library. Mr. Dickers catches her while she is loudly singing Make It Shine off-key and destroying posters and locks her in the janitor's closet, but she escapes through a clearly marked passageway. In the library, Jade accuses Robbie of being vegan because he is not eating his taco, so he and Cat try a taco for the first time. André begins to run-dance in the library whilst being pumped by the tacos. They talk about their parents and question whether or not they will end up like them someday, and Tori reveals that she can shoot a bow and arrow with her bare feet. After they have a good time dancing in the library, Beck and André help Robbie change his appearance by straightening his hair; when Robbie shows Cat his hair they both crawl across tables to each other in a romantic fashion, then Robbie touches Cat's nose. When they leave, The Panda (from iParty with Victorious) makes a mini guest appearance where he gives a balloon to Tori at the end of the gang's detention. After detention, they all leave in a montage to Don't You (Forget About Me) sung by Victoria Justice, and Cat gives Robbie her chewed bubble-gum, which he then puts in his mouth. Then Rex writes a letter knowing who they are "A puppet, A future pop star, A musician, An actor, A nerd with temporary straight hair, A girl who likes scissors, And Meeeee!"(Cat). Rex Signs it as "The Breakfast Bunch". Tori balloon fly's away want's it to come back with her fist in the air. Cast According to the Season 3 promo, the pictures Dan posted, and various interviews, the cast seems to be mimicking the characters from The Breakfast Club as follows: *Tori as Claire Standish "The Princess" *André as Andrew "Andy" Clark "The Athlete" *Robbie and Rex as Brian Johnson "The Brain" *Cat as Allison Reynolds "The Basket Case" *Beck and Jade as John Bender "The Criminal" In the episode all characters switch roles throughout. Tori portrays: Claire, John, Andy, and Brian. Cat portrays: Allison, Andy, John, and Claire. Robbie portrays: Brian, Claire, John, Allison, and Andy. Beck portrays: John, Claire, and Andy. Jade portrays: John and Allison. Andre portrays: Andy and Claire. Gallery Trivia *This episode was supposed to air before A Christmas Tori. *This is the fourth time Robbie got the whole gang into situations. The first three were The Great Ping Pong Scam, Robarazzi, and Locked Up. *Robbie is the only person to portray everyone on the Breakfast Club *When Andre is on his "Run Dance", you can see that his last shirt says "Final Shirt" in the font that athletes have on their jerseys. *In the beginning there is an image of a notebook with the word 'help' written multiple times which almost exactly replicated the one in the original movie. *A clip from this episode appeared in the season 3 opening credits. *When rehearsing the scene where the gang is running and then changes directions, Liz Gillies and Avan Jogia both slipped and fell. *This is the fourth time the whole gang is trapped somewhere (the first three times being in Survival of the Hottest, Locked Up!, and Terror on Cupcake Street). This is the first time the whole gang is trapped but aren't in any serious danger. *Elizabeth Gillies, Victoria Justice and Leon Thomas talk about this episode in Victorious Season 3 First Look. *''Grumpy Gerbils'' is a parody of Angry Birds. *Mr. Dickers calls Tori "princess," which is the nickname of Claire, the character she represents from The Breakfast Club. *This is the third overall episode without an opening. *This is the only episode where a main character is present, but has no lines. In that case, Trina. *This episode could be non-canonical, considering that the characters were acting out of character, and some scenes being too ridiculous for a normal episode of Victorious. *Victoria says that Mr. Dickers gives them detention because he has it out for them.Clip *They say they got detention for being late to a class, but in A Film by Dale Squires, Robbie was late to class, in Beck's Big Break, Beck was late to class, and they never got in trouble for it. Some teachers may be more tolerant of lateness than others however. *Robbie is wearing a shirt that says "Neo Maxi Zoom Dweebie" on it which is what Bender called Brian in The Breakfast Club. *Jade makes fun of Cat and Robbie because they are vegans. This is ironic because in real life, Liz Gillies, who portrays Jade, is a vegan. *If you look closely at the tacos you'll notice that Jade's is a lighter color than the others. This is probably because of Liz needing a special shell due to her many food allergies. *When they first talk about getting tacos Robbie says, "Yeah, I love tacos," in a way that kind of suggest that he is a vegan. *Jade tells everyone that Cat has never had a taco. This is an inside joke because in real life Ariana Grande has never had a taco which she revealed on Twitter. Then Dan Schneider joked that he was going to write an episode where Cat becomes obsessed with tacos. *This episode has alot of references to the movie. For example: **They start detention at the same time as in the original movie **Dickers keeps giving Jade multiple Saturday detentions when she talks, then Tori tries to interrupt but the same thing happens to her. In the movie, Mr. Vernon does this to Bender. **Dickers wore an outfit like the principal in the original Breakfast Club. **Cat gives Robbie her gum, which he chews. In the movie, Claire gives Bender her earring, which he wears on his ear. **Robbie says "Chicks can't hold the hot sauce." In the movie, they are smoking, and Brian says "Chicks can't hold the smoke." **Beck and André straighten Robbie's hair. He asks why they are being so nice to him, and Beck says "Because you're letting us." In the movie, Claire gave Allison a makeover and they said those lines. **While Beck and André are straightening Robbie's hair, André said to Robbie, "You look a lot better without those black curls in your hair," then Robbie replied, "Hey I like black curls." In the movie, while Claire is putting make-up on Allison, Claire said, "You look a lot better without that black s**t on your eyes," and then Allison replied, "Hey I like that black s**t." **When Mr. Dickers walks out of the library, Tori shouts, "Forget you!" In the movie, Bender yells, "F**k you!" after Mr. Vernon walked out of the library. (This is also an intentional reference to Cee Lo Green's song "Forget You", where the title is a censored version of its originally explicit title. Coincidentally, the song is covered by Victoria Justice herself.) **Tori runs around singing "Make It Shine" in a ridiculous and loud voice so the rest of the gang won't get in trouble. In the movie, Bender ran around singing the same way. **When Jade is harassing Cat about being a vegan, Tori intervenes and tells her to leave Cat alone, similar to the way Andy stood up for Claire when Bender was bothering her. A difference is how each character proposes to deal with the problem: Andy threatens to fight John (Bender) while Tori threatens to unfriend Jade on TheSlap. **André does a "run dance" after eating a taco. This is similar to how Andrew ran around dancing after smoking in the movie. **The letter left by Rex at the end is a reference to the one left by the kids in the movie. **Jade harasses/accuses Cat and Robbie of being vegans. In the movie, Bender harasses/accuses Claire and Brian of being virgins. **Jade calls Cat "pristine." John (Bender) called Claire the same thing in the original movie. **The tacos are in a brown paper bag, even though they are already in a paper bag. In the movie the kids go to Bender's locker to get marijuana, it's in a small paper bag that is in multiple other paper bags. **Robbie doesn't approve of the tacos and asks Cat if she approves of them and she doesn't respond and follows the rest of the gang. In the movie, Brian does the same thing about the marijuana and asks Allison if she approves of it. **Cat and Robbie try tacos for the first time in the episode. In the movie, Claire and Brian try smoking marijuana for the first time. **The gang start acting odd after eating tacos. In the movie, everyone starts getting high after they started smoking weed, and similar things start to happen to everyone on the episode. **Jade said, "When you get old, your butt sags." In the movie, Allison said, "When you get old, your heart dies." **When they are in detention and doing nothing, Jade is ripping papers from a notepad. In the movie, Bender is ripping pages from a book. Also, André is stretching his leg. In the movie, Andrew is doing the same thing. **Mr. Dickers locked Tori in a closet. In the movie, Mr. Vernon also locked Bender in a closet. **Robbie said to Tori, "You're so conceited Tori, you're so conceited." In the movie, Brian said to Claire, "You're so conceited Claire, you're so conceited." **Cat puts glitter in her hair and shakes it for her picture of the moon. In the film, Allison scratches her hair and dandruff lands on the paper. **Close to the end when Dickers reads the letter, it shows the gang in the following order: Rex "the puppet", Tori "the future pop star", André "the musician", Beck "the actor", Robbie "the nerd with temporarily straight hair", Jade "the girl who likes scissors", and Cat, who at first says "…and meeeeee!", only for Rex to remind her that we (probably the viewers or Dickers), can't see her, so she just says her name instead, followed by "bye", thus ending the letter. In The Breakfast Club, they call themselves Brian "the brain", Andy "the athlete", Allison "the basket case", Claire "the princess", and John "the criminal". **At the end, Tori's balloon flew away and it looks like she's punching the air. At the end of the movie, Bender punched the air. **When Andre is flossing and moving the floss from left to right, it's how Andrew does it with his hoody string. **During the scene they're dodging Mr. Dickers, when they reach the wet floor sign, Tori shoves the taco bag into Robbie's pants, similar to how Bender shoved the bag of marijuana into Brian's pants. **When Tori is locked in the janitor's closet with Mr. Dickers, Mr. Dickers asks Tori to pop his arm pimple and she refuses. This may be a reference to the scene in the movie where Mr. Vernon dares Bender to punch him in the face but also refuses. **During the taco eating scene, when Jade and Robbie are talking about Robbie never eating a taco before, Robbie says he's eaten one with Tori, which was a lie. This is similar to when Bender is making fun of Brian for being a virgin which makes Brian lie about being with Claire. **Robbie whistling at André during his "run dance" is similar to Brian whistling at Andy when he runs around after smoking. **After André's "run dance", he yells and a bird explodes in its cage. In the movie, after Andy runs/dances around the library, he yells, shattering a glass window. **After the "run dance" scene where they are eating tacos again, Robbie bites after the taco. In the movie, when Brian is smoking, he tries to bite at the smoke he's exhaling. **When they are sitting in a circle at the library, Tori says she has a special talent, and it's shooting a bow and arrow with her foot. Jade makes fun of her and starts yelling at her, similar to Bender yelling at Claire after she shows the group her weird talent: holding her lipstick with her shirt. **The group dance scene they have is very similar to the one in the movie. *'Ending Tagline': Robbie: "It's average!" *The panda from iParty with Victorious makes a random appearance in this episode. *Beck looks and dress the same as Bender did in the original Breakfast Club movie. The only difference is that Bender was wearing earrings. *Some of Mr. Dicker's actions toward Tori borderline on sexual harassment. *The episode premiered to almost 3.9 million viewers, and was the most watched scripted cable telecast of the week, the third episode of the show (after the two that aired after the KCAs) to make that claim. *The song Don't You (Forget About Me) is one of the covers done in Victorious. *From previous episodes we can see that Dan references Saved by the Bell which is why he paralleled the meanest teacher at Bayside which is Mr. Dickerson with Hollywood Arts meanest teacher who he named Mr. Dickers. *It is later revealed in a picture on TheSlap that after Tori lost her balloon, Jade found it. The caption read "Jade wouldn't ordinarily pose with a pink balloon, but she's particularly proud of this one since she stole it from Tori." *This is the second episode where Tori does not post any slap updates. The first being Part 2 of Locked Up!. Goofs Some of these may not be accurate since this episode is considered non-canon ''' *In the beginning of the episode, there is a sign saying 'Vote for Prom Queen,' although in Prom Wrecker, Tori finds out that Hollywood Arts doesn't have proms, although they may have started having them regularly after Tori's 'prome.' **They could've also forgot to take it down after Tori's 'prome.' *When Jade is interrogating Cat about not being a vegan, she says, "Tell us." Right after she says that, she turns her head and looks directly at the camera and then turns back toward Cat. *Tori states that she has never gotten a detention before, however, she got two weeks of it in Stage Fighting. She may have meant that she had never recieved a Saturday detention before. *After Mr. Dickers talks that the plate of tuna, the camera cuts to Tori, if you look carefully, Cat is chewing on her hair. But when the camera cuts to Robbie, she's not chewing on it anymore. *They state that Cat is a vegan, but in A Christmas Tori, she states she loves Christmas beef. However, considering this episode was supposed to air before A Christmas Tori, she may have stopped being a vegan. Also, Robbie says he's a vegan, but in Cat's New Boyfriend he was eating sausage. Cat and Robbie were shown eating steak and Robbie also ate caviar in The Great Ping Pong Scam, and in Locked Up, he ate Yerbanian gravy. But, it's possible that he didn't know what was in it. Robbie didn't even know what caviar was. *Cat and Robbie are said to have never eaten a taco, but in Jade Gets Crushed they were both excited for spaghetti tacos. They probably mean real (traditional) tacos. *When asked by Rex, Robbie describes a vegan as someone who doesn't eat meat. This is the definition of a vegetarian. A vegan doesn't eat anything that comes from an animal, including meat, dairy, or eggs. **On a side note, how could Rex not know that Robbie was a vegan? *When Mr. Dickers takes Tori to the Janitor's closet after being caught, they turn left, the opposite direction of the closet. *The Library has two floors, but the secret passageway in the Janitor's Closet goes to the second level of the library. The first level should be directly under the second level, not the closet. *The first time the gang runs into Mr. Dickers during the running scene, Cat audibly squeals before running for it. Dickers should have heard her. *While Robbie shares a taco with Cat, there is cheese inside and Robbie is eating it, even though he is supposedly lactose intolerant. **He could have been mildly lactose intolerant, as some lactose intolerant people are able to eat dairy products with the help of medication. **On a side note, vegans don't eat dairy. *Beck had just given Cat some hot sauce when Jade told him to give Cat some hot sauce as if it were Cat's first time, furthermore Cat had no reaction to the hot sauce the first time but the second time she started to cough. *Mr. Dickers said that there are no phone calls in detention, but Tori used her cell phone to call Trina to get tacos. **Though Mr. Dickers did leave the cell phones out in the open where they had access to them. *When Trina ran out the door, you couldn't hear the door slam. *Just before Andre did his run dance, Beck had a little piece bites of his taco left, but after the run dance where everyone is having fun, Beck is seen to have a full taco in his hand. It is possible they had more tacos in the bag. *If they want to play Grumpy Gerbils , they can use the PearPads. *In the library earlier in the episode Robbie claims that toilets swirl backwards in Australia but toilets swirl the same all around the world. **This is likely because popular culture character Bart Simpson had stated a myth that toilets swirl backwards in the southern hemisphere. *In reality there are security cameras in the hallways. *There was no reason for the entire gang to go to Tori’s locker to get the tacos in the first place. They could have only sent Tori and waited in the library for her Quotes '''Mr. Dickers: You mess with the cow, you get the udders. (wriggles fingers, before leaving the room, and shutting the door) Tori Vega: Forget you! (Dickers takes the letter and reads it.) Rex: '''Dear Mr.Dickers, goodbye from all of us. A puppet. '''Tori: '''A future pop star. '''Andre: '''A musician. '''Beck: '''An actor. '''Robbie: A nerd with temporary straight hair. Jade: '''A girl who likes scissors. '''Cat: '''And meeeee! '''Rex: '''Cat, they can't see you baby. '''Cat: '''Oh, it's Cat, bye! '''Rex: '''Sincerely, The breakfast bunch. Even though we've never had breakfast as a bunch. '''Mr. Dickers: Alright, not another word! Jade: Word. Running Gags *Robbie crying and saying that Tori is "so conceited", a parody from Brian from The Breakfast Club. *Jade getting suspicious with the others and purposefully harassing Cat and Robbie because they are vegans. *Mr. Dickers constantly giving the students detention. Transcript For the transcript to Victorious Ep.2 S.3 : The Breakfast Bunch click here. Song(s) *In This Together *Don't You (Forget About Me) External links *Danwarp Blog Post *Cast Picture Dressed as Breakfast Club *Interviews with Liz Gillies and with Daniella Monet *Breakfast Club Wiki References 302 02 302 302 Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:Season premiere